Young Together
by LifeSucksMusicDoesn't
Summary: What if Draco, Harry, and Herminoe all ran away from hame and met at a young age in the alleys of Muggle London. Where would they end up?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Okay so I got this idea of what if Harry, Draco and Hermione all lived in abusive homes, ran away, and met on the streets. Thus this was born. I will update somewhat regularly but no promises. I have a Challenge at the very end if you want to look at it. Please do.**

Harry Pov:

"Freak!" Uncle Dursley screamed at me. I backed away into a corner in fear, away from the spilled rice. Dudley was laughing and clapping his meaty hands cheering his dad on. The back of my oversized sweatshirt was grabbed in a meaty hand and my head was sent reeling from the first strike.

I knew I was different even at seven years old. I knew that the other kids had parents who loved them and that they were cared for. They got clothes that fit and could eat however much they wanted. They even got to play and talk. Sometimes I could not help but wonder what was wrong with me and if I did something wrong.

I whimpered as a rib cracked under the pressure of my uncle's kick. "Think you get to talk now, ey?" He asked cruelly. He grabbed my throat and started to squeeze. I clawed desperately, but eventually my arms fell limply at my side.

"Don't kill the brat." Aunt Petunia called when she walked in. "I'm sure his kind could find out."

Uncle Vernon's death grip released and I crashed to the floor. "Pick that up boy." He commanded. I went to do as he asked. "Oh and boy?" dutifully I turned around just in time for a frying pan to hit me in the forehead. "Get moving!" He screeched.

That night when I was lying awake shivering in my cupboard I made the decision to leave. I picked the lock and pulled out my blanket, some extra sweats, the change I had managed to collect, and a pack of band aids. I crept into the kitchen and grabbed a loaf of bread and a water bottle.

I snuck out of the house and stood on the dark street looking back at the place that had held me back. "My name's Harry Potter and I am free." I soundlessly spoke to whoever was listening. Then I turned and left, heading for London.

_ Draco Pov.

"Don't you want to serve your Master when you're older Draco?" Father asked smirking at me.

'Not really.' I thought in my head. Why would I, a seven year old wizard want to serve a dead guy who killed people for no reason and tortured his followers. Of course I'd never say it out loud. "Of course Father." I said out loud, trying to keep from wincing when he smiled at me knowingly.

"Good." He said with a smile that sent shivers up my spine. "Then you won't mind if I prepare you early." I nodded nervously and a lady was brought in. She had strange blue pants on and was not wearing a robe.

"A Muggle." I mumbled and Father smiled.

"Yes a Muggle. Crucious." He pointed the wand at the poor lady and she began writhing in pain, screaming and shouting.

"Stop it!" I screamed hands on my ears to block out the screams. "Stop!"

Father cut off the curse leaving the lady panting on the floor. He turned to me. "What. Did. You. Say?" He asked pronouncing every word with a deadly chill.

I almost backed down right there, but I had to stay strong. "I said stop. It is not right." I said.

His eyes turned cold. He raised his wand and pointed it at me. "You dare defy me! You shall fear her pain. Crucious." All of a sudden an unimaginable pain filled my boy, it felt like I was dipped in a pot of boiling water with ballask poison spreading through my limbs. Father canceled the curse and I was left whimpering and crying on the floor at his feet. He nudged me with his foot. "Clean this up." He said speaking to a house elf. "Advada Kadada." He said pointing his wand at the lady. She slumped down dead. He turned and walked out.

As soon as I could sit up, I weakly began to crawl outside. Eventually I got to my feet and began running. I ran out of the mansion as fast as I could. 'The Muggle world. London.' I thought to myself, picking up more speed once I had a location in mind.

Hermione Pov.

I woke up to see the moon still shining brightly and glanced at my clock. 12:00. 'What woke me up? I wondered. I did not live in the happiest or nicest home but it worked. I was smart enough to realize that others had it worse. My Mum loved me more than anything and often told me so. Pa? Not so much. 75% of the time he was drunk up to his eye balls and the other 25% he was mean.

Logically I knew that Mum should have left with me a long time ago, but I suspect she was afraid of what he would do if she did. Pa gambled away all the money Mum worked hard for as a dentist. Mum would often come home tired, but she never complained. She always provided me reading material and helped me study. To me she was a queen. Pretty and selfless.

I heard a sigh and I scrambled out of bed and down the stairs, jumping into my mother's arms. "How's my little bookworm doing?" She asked as she hugged me tightly before setting me down on our beat up black leather couch. I attacked the grilled cheese sandwiches she made for us and told her what I learned while she was at work. She smiled and ran her hands through my hair.

The front door slammed and my Pa came in holding something, but he still had not seen us. He was swaggering around meaning he was drunk. I turned to my Mum but saw that she had paled drastically. She turned to me. "Hermione, get behind the couch."

"What's going on?" I asked scared. My mom had never used that tone on me.

Her eyes softened and she hugged me tight. "Nothing sweetie. Just, no matter what happens, you stay behind that couch. Promise?"

"Promise. Will you be okay?" I asked.

She smiled sadly and there were tears in her eyes. "Of course. I'll be fine. I love you very much, more than anything in the world." She kissed my forehead. "Now go. Don't make a sound."

I obediently slunk behind the couch as Pa came in revealing a polished metal barrel. "Wher's she." He asked pointing the barrel of the gun at my Mum.

"I don't know. Check upstairs honey." Mum said calmly.

"Li-r. Yew dew too knew wher she is. I'll shoet you." Ha slurred aiming.

"No I don't," and she stood up, swiftly throwing the plate she was holding at him.

The bang echoed throughout the apartment, and I watched shocked as my Mum crumpled to the floor, the light in her eyes going out. Pa stood up and staggered to his bedroom. I crawled out from my hiding place and wept over her dead body.

Once my tears were all cried out I stood up shakily. I needed a plan. I could not stay here. When Pa awoke, he'd kill me too. Pa had been under around 20 police inspections but he'd always bought his way out using Mum's well-earned pounds so going to the police was out. I'd never really had any friends and I did not know where Mum's coworkers lived.

'London.' I thought. No one would ever find me there. I grabbed my backpack and went to my bedroom knowing that Pa slept like the dead once he was in his bed. I put in another warm outfit and my favorite three books. Then I went to Mum's room and grabbed her jewelry to pawn at the nearest shop, but kept the locket of us and put the thin golden chain around my neck. I grabbed a blanket and some nonperishable food from the kitchen. I put in the photo album of us that rested under the window and left. I didn't look back.

Authors Note Okay so that was chapter one/ the prologue. I'll probably update once I get ten reviews or something. I hope I did this right for each character. Please review.

**Challenge: Okay, this is how I'll know if you are a dedicated reader and want to help. On my profile I have a short summary of what will happen in the next few chapters. You need to read the actual challenge there. Don't hesitate to PM me if you have any questions or suggestions. If you take the challenge though I do beg that you answer it through PM so you don't give the story away to our less dedicated readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hey. Okay so first I want to apologize for spelling the spells wrong. I'd say it won't happen again, but then I'd be lying. Also, this may sound a little unrealistic, but whatever. Use your imagination. I'm doing my best. Hermione is smart so I'm sure she could figure out a way to bribe someone to pawn something for her. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Oh, and If you could not tell, I'm thinking about making Harry be unable to speak because of his throat. What do you think?**

Draco POV:

I ran as fast as I could to get as far away as possible before father noticed me. When I figured I was far enough away, I called the Knight Bus. It came and picked me up after a moment. **(A.N) Hey, I don't really remember a lot about the bus and lost my books so bear with me. **I told the driver to take me to London, at a Muggle station somewhere. "Why does the young Malfoy heir want to go there?" The driver asked in a creaky voice. I tried not to shudder.

"No reason." I said struggling to be casual. "I just want to visit." The driver looked at me critically but shrugged and let me on. I sat down on a seat and slept for a few hours. I woke up when the bus arrived at my stop, paid, and left. Everyone kept on looking at me strangely because of my robes, but I shrugged. There was nothing I could do about it. I sat down at a bench to eat a sandwich I had smuggled out of the bus. I had no water, but that problem was solved when I saw a Muggle press a button on a podium and water shoot out. I walked over to try it myself.

It worked and I went back to the bench staring at everything. It was so bright, and loud. These chariots carried people around and two wheeled brooms moved around on the ground. None of the pictures moved. I felt a little scared and very alone when I saw a dark haired boy around my age appear with a 'pop'. He glanced around confused.

I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled around ready to fight, and I held my hands up. He calmed down a bit. "I'm Draco Malfoy. Who are you?" He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. I saw that his throat had bruises on it in the shape of fingers. Closer inspection revealed bruises on him. I figured he was a Muggle-born as he had apparterated **(IS that how you spell it?)** and had obviously no clue how he got here. I shrugged though; I had never believed father and his blood superiority and I needed allies.

Then I saw it. "You're Harry Potter!" I exclaimed loudly, and then covered my mouth glancing around.

He nodded suspiciously. "You're famous!" He looked surprised. I grabbed his arm and led him into the alley next to the park. "Okay, so you are a wizard. What you just did, how you got here is accidental magic. I'm a wizard too, but I ran away."

He smiled and pointed to himself then held up 2 fingers. 'Me too.'

"You can't talk?" I asked and he nodded then made strangling motions. "Someone tried to strangle you?" He nodded again and smiled. I smiled back. "Anyway, long story short, there was a dark wizard a long time ago named Lord Voldemort. He ran around killing Muggles, non-magic people, and Muggleborns. That's people born from two muggles. Half-bloods have a magical and muggle parent and purebloods have just magical parents. When he tried to attack you house, he killed your parents but he could not kill you. His killing curse rebounded and he was dissolved, or at least, that's what most think. I don't really know or care. I came from a wizarding home in a magical community."

Harry smiled. Then he picked up a stick and waved it around, pretending to do a spell. I joined him and soon we were running around pretending to be wizards. It was fun. "Want to be friends?" I asked Harry, holding out my hand. He nodded and shook it. I smiled, I had a friend. "You're my first friend you know." I told him. He nodded as if to say, 'Same here.'

It was a little weird talking to Harry, because he never talked back, but I got over it. After a few hours were sat down in the alley and began to divide up the bread he brought. We began walking again and munching on our snack, when I was knocked over.

I glanced up to see that a girl with bush brown hair had run into me. Her bag had split open revealing a ton of muggle money and clothes. "Oops, sorry." She said. "I'm Hermione Granger, Who are you."

"I'm Draco Malfoy, that's Harry Potter." I answered helping her up. She was obviously a run away. Her jeans were torn and she was wearing a ripped blue shirt. She nodded, and then took in our appearance. "Where are you guys off too?" Harry shrugged. "Can you talk?" She asked him.

He shook his head sadly. "His Uncle was beating him, and tried to strangle him. He ran away and met me earlier. I ran away because my dad was beating me too." I told her.

She examined me closely, looking for bruises. She turned to Harry. "That sucks; I hope the effects are not permanent." Then she turned to me, "How, I don't see any bruises." Before I could answer she shrugged. "Whatever, not important. My drunk dad killed my mom so I left."

Harry smiled and offered her some bread. We sat down in a circle for everyone to finish. "Do you believe in magic?" I asked Hermione.

She chewed thoughtfully before replying. "I guess a little. Why do you ask?"

I glanced at Harry who nodded encouragingly. "Me and Harry are Wizards." I told her.

Surprisingly she did not burst out laughing. When I glanced over her eyes were alight. "You mean strange things happen to you too?" She asked happily. When Harry looked at her quizzically she explained. "Once when I was younger I had broken my father's favorite chair by jumping on it. I was so worried but then when I glanced back the chair was fixed. Another time, when I cut my hand I glanced down to see it was healed, but there was still blood on the bottle shard."

I smiled at her. She and Harry high-fived. "Yep, you're a witch." Then I told her what I told Harry, and what happened to me.

She smiled sadly. "Come on, if we can't go to the wizarding world, we should make you guys fit in the muggle one." We went to a store and bought a pair of jeans and a tee shirt for me and Harry. Then we ate some of the food Hermione brought from her house in the alley. Hermione told me all about the muggle world.

We picked another alley to sleep in when it was getting dark. We spread out Harry and Hermione's thick blankets and then settled down. "Did you hear that?" Hermione whispered fearfully.

Harry nodded. "Yeah," I whispered back. I saw a few figures making its way down the alley.

"Run!" Hermione yelled when the people saw us.

"After them!" A voice called. "Fresh Meat!" Another said.

We ignored them all in favor of sprinting away. I followed Harry who seemed to have the best idea of where to go. We leapt over some boxes, me helping Hermione up when she fell. We turned a sharp right and froze in a pitch black alley while the gang ran past us.

A voice behind us cackled madly and we all jumped. "How unusual, two young wizards with a young witch." A raisin looking old man with crazy gray hair stepped into the light. We all backed away fearfully. "Now, none of that nonsense. You're safe with me." His eyes were a nice warm brown, but his left eye was slightly unfocused and pointed to the right permanently. He switched to an Irish accent when he next spoke. "I's Todd Daniels, Yes sir-ee." He howled with laughter as if sharing a joke.

"Why did they not see us sir?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I charmed the place, I did. Can't be seen by the Muggle eye, no it can't."

"You're a wizard?" I spoke up. "What happened to you?"

Harry stepped on my foot as if to say, 'Don't upset the crazy powerful wizard.' Hermione kicked me in the shin.

"Yep, I's a wizard." He said back in his first voice that held an English accent. "I was under the Crucio for too long." We all nodded, knowing the curses side effects. The man glanced at us. "Come on, it's too cold out here for you all, and that gang has probably stolen your things, if you had any to begin with."

We nodded as it was true. All of our money and supplies that we had brought was in those packs and we had left them behind when we bolted going for speed. We followed the man into the alley. He clapped his hands and it brightened. There were blankets piled up in a corner and food in another. A broken rocking chair was next to a hollowed out dumpster that was sparking clean and held an old mattress inside. The man pointed to a fire pit and it instantly lighted. "It's not much but its home." He told us. We set up blankets with his help by the fire and went to sleep feeling safe.


End file.
